1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to support frames for mechanical equipment and, more particularly, support frames for supporting mechanical devices to railway and like vehicles, such air compressors, motors, and like equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous examples may be found of support or mounting frames for mechanical equipment or other components. U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,850 to Bridigum discloses a mounting frame for resiliently supporting a railway vehicle motor-compressor unit under the vehicle. The frame comprises a single longitudinal member, which connects two tubular end members and an intermediate member. Components, such as an electric motor and/or an air compressor, are mounted to the frame by brackets. U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,122 to Babin et al. discloses an air-conditioning system for a railroad train. The components of the system are disposed within a housing comprised of walls to form a modular unit, which is mounted beneath the floor of a railcar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,949 to Fukuda et al. discloses an engine-driven generator. The components of the generator are disposed within a frame structure comprised of integral upright members and handles, which are jointed by integral support members and side beams fastened to the upright members.
Chinese Utility Model No. CN 201787288 to Li discloses a tube-shaped bracket system for joining structural tube members of a frame. The system includes tubes hingedly connected to each other by fasteners passing through plates extending from the tubes. The structural tube members are placed in the tube and clamped by a fastener.
Chinese Utility Model No. CN 201206324 to Liu et al. discloses a trellis bearing frame wherein structural members of the frame are joined by mutually welding the members to connecting steel loops.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,582 to Anderson et al. discloses building components for constructing cabinets, which are made up of struts. The struts are joined by corner members, knuckle joints, and T-shaped members that include legs extending along different axes, which are inserted into the ends of the struts to connect the struts to corner members, knuckle joints, and T-shaped members to each other.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0057845 to Skinner discloses a mounting bracket for a compressor that includes a mounting member and a bracing member, which are connected to each other at their ends by a swaging technique.